


The Devil's Little Angel

by BTS_ARMY_01



Series: Angels and Demons [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kim Seokjin | Jin, Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Angel Park Jimin, Boypussy, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Demon Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Demon Kim Namjoon | RM, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Smut, I like dragging this out, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, it's fun, too many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_ARMY_01/pseuds/BTS_ARMY_01
Summary: From "The Demons and Their Angels" comes the full-fledged story of how the Devil fell in love with his Angel mate.You think you had a nice, fun romantic story for your kids?Just wait until you read Yoongi's and Jimin's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jimin shivered unpleasantly as he tried to find his fellow Angel in the crowd, wincing as the loud music hurt his eardrums. Taehyung had said that he was trying to find a human that was on the verge of falling into the path of sin, so he was going to go convince the human to follow the right path by following the human into a strip club. His face flushed bright red when he caught sight of naked bodies grinding against each other before he caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.

No longer sensing the other Angel's presence in the strip club, Jimin turned around to get out of the club. He squeaked in fear when a large arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him backwards. Wide-eyed, Jimin turned his head around to see a tall, drunk human who was leering at him.

Jimin gulped nervously as the human raked his eyes down his body then tried to struggle away once the human moved his hand o grab at his ass. Fearfully, Jimin shrieked "No, stop!"

"Let go of him." a smooth, dark voice interrupted, making both Jimin and the human snapped their heads around to see the newcomer. Jimin blushed at the sight of the stranger - smooth, pale skin, dark eyes that held even darker promises, and that body was just so fit for the young man. 

The human who had been trying to make a move on Jimin immediately let the secret Angel go before hastily apologizing and running away from the scene. The new stranger smiled softly at Jimin, asking concernedly "Are you okay, beautiful?"

"O-oh, yes, sir." Jimin replied shyly, shooting the stranger a small smile. The stranger winked slyly as he offered the Angel his arm, a silent offer to show the Angel out of the club. Jimin hesitated slightly before accepting the offer by looping his arm through the stranger's. 

"My name is Yoongi, what's your name, angel?" the stranger introduced himself as he personally escorted Jimin out of the strip club. Jimin bit his lip in hesitation before introducing himself "I'm Jimin, it's nice to meet you."

"A cute name for someone as cute as you." Yoongi commented lightly as they finally exited the club and into the quietness of the open air. Jimin squeaked and blushed harder at the compliment, ducking his head shyly at Yoongi's chuckle. Then before he could even realize anything, Yoongi was walking him down the block to an unknown destination.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I'm not a creep or a pervert." Yoongi reassured Jimin when he caught sight of the apprehensive look. Jimin nodded, following Yoongi obediently down the block until they reached a quaint little 24/7 cafe.

The two spent almost two hours in the cafe, chatting about anything and everything until Yoongi checked the time and said that he had to leave regretfully. Jimin was sad that his new friend had to leave, but he perked when the older man offered to walk him to his "home." 

Yoongi paid for their food and drinks before walking with Jimin up the block to where the Angel had claimed his "home" was. Too lost in their conversation, Jimin was saddened when Yoongi kissed his forehead in farewell before turning and jogging away.

Looking in front of him, Jimin gasped when he realized that he was in front of one of the alleyways with a portal to Heaven instead of the random address he had given Yoongi. 

Meanwhile in Hell, Yoongi was watching Jimin from his Orb - similar to a large crystal ball, but it was red and would only work for him. He could see anything and anybody, past, present, and future. 

Being the Devil/Satan really had its perks. 

He hadn't even planned on running into an Angel, much less his fated Mate when he was wandering around the mortal clubs. The only reason why he had even been in that strip club was because his trusted advisors had informed him that that club was known for having a variety of different souls that had sinned and he was hungry for a sinful soul to eat. 

Instead, he had bumped into his fated Mate (he wanted to smite that human where he was for even laying a hand on his mate) and eaten some human food with the younger. He knew that he would eventually find his mate one day, but he didn't think that he would have to wait almost three thousand years after inheriting the throne from his father, the original Satan/Devil. 

But his Mate was cute with his chubby cheeks, fluffy pink hair, and pouty lips so he can't really complain, can he?

 


	2. Dog Cafes and Coffee Dates

**Chapter 2 - Dog Cafes and Puppy Dates**

"PUPPIES!" Jimin squealed in excitement and happiness as he darted over to the barking pups in the dog cafe Yoongi had brought him to. The older man smiled adoringly at the sight of the disguised Angel playing with the pups, it was adorable to watch how child-like the Angel was when surrounded by cute and cuddly things. The two of them had been meeting up every so often in the Mortal Realm, to chat and to just spend time with each other. 

Taehyung and Seokjin, good friends of Jimin's, were suspicious of the strange mortal that their friend couldn't stop gushing about so they may be watching/stalking the two of them in the Mortal Realm. Jimin hadn't said anything to them about the mortal, other than the fact that Yoongi was so nice and sweet, always paying for their meals and taking him to see pretty paintings, sights, and cafes. Jimin didn't seem to notice anything strange about the man he had been spending so much time with and neither did his friends, even though Yoongi already knew that Jimin was an Angel and that two other Angels were following them. 

He didn't mind the other two Angels, having sensed their presence way before they even disguised themselves. Internally, he scoffed at the Heavens for not teaching the Angels to properly disguise themselves. Even the most basic-level demons knew how to disguise themselves properly in the Mortal Realm so the supernatural wouldn't be discovered, but you could easily sense that there was something strange about the Angels anytime you saw one, whether it was their otherworldly beauty or the overwhelming sense of grace and to do good that seemed to disperse off of their very being. 

"You like the puppies, Jiminnie?" Yoongi asked softly, sitting down at an empty table as he watched the Angel play with the puppies. The dog cafe they were at had normal puppies, but what no one knew was that the dog cafe also happened to be the carer of Cerberus, or Holly as Yoongi renamed the giant three-headed dog. Wherever his father had gotten the name Cerberus from or why the Greeks called him Hades, he will never know.

Jimin nodded happily, cooing at the puppy in his arms. Outside the cafe, Seokjin and Taehyung were gushing over their friend's cuteness and how sweet it was of Yoongi to bring their friend to a dog cafe of all places. 

"He's so cute!" Seokjin cooed softly at the sight of his dongsaeng rolling around on the floor as puppies clambered all over his body. Beside Seokjin, Taehyung sighed wistfully to himself as he watched with sad and happy eyes - he was happy for Jimin, but he was sad that he didn't have someone to do this for him.

Unbeknownst to both Angels, they were being watched themselves by three particular demons - Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook. 

Namjoon, known as the Demon of Destruction, was the General of Hell's Army due to his ability to obliterate anything and everything in his path, whether he meant to destroy the stuff or not. He was the second most powerful demon, right behind the Devil. 

Hoseok and Jungkook were "Advisors" to Namjoon, helping the General with whatever and causing mischief throughout the Mortal Realm and in Hell, much to the annoyance of Yoongi. 

Namjoon had stumbled across the Angel Seokjin a few times in the Mortal Realm. When the Angel had been on a mission to help a bakery owner get started in the business by posing as a mortal employee, Namjoon had been tasked to drive a mortal insane and more than once, he had followed the mortal to the bakery where Seokjin had been working at and knew at once that the Angel was his mate. 

Hoseok and Jungkook were mated Alphas in Hell, but they both knew that their relationship wasn't complete without their Omega in the picture. So imagine Hoseok and Jungkook's surprise when the Angel Taehyung came into their dance studio while being lead by a random Mortal. The Demons only needed one look to know that Taehyung was their Omega. 

The only problem with the relationships?

How the fuck does one tell their Angel soulmate who they are without them freaking the fuck out?

Yoongi had been in turmoil over that problem - on one hand, he would love nothing more than to have Jimin by his side already but on the other hand, he didn't want to scare the Angel away by revealing who he was or make the Angel think that he was leading Jimin on.

Hoseok, Jungkook, and Namjoon had all laughed at his predicament until they found out for themselves that Yoongi's problem was also the same for them. Then, they had been begging for help from the oldest of them all. 

 

 


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter 3 - Who Are You?**

 

"Get. Away. From. My. Mate." 

Jimin whimpered in fear at the dark tone in Yoongi's voice, having never heard the elder be so livid about something. The disguised Angel backed himself further away from the lustful werewolf then turned tail to run away and hide behind the angry form of Yoongi. Jimin gripped onto the back of Yoongi's black trench coat, hiding his face in the elder's back as he tried to figure out what Yoongi had meant when the older had called him his "mate."

With the knowledge that Jimin was behind him, Yoongi's eyes turned from the normal dark brown to a piercing bright scarlet red color, effectively showing just exactly who he was to the werewolf.

Only one Demon had those shade of red eyes - Satan.

The werewolf cowered in fear then ran off, hoping to save himself from the wrath of the Devil. Once the werewolf was gone, Yoongi silently sent one of the lower Demons to torment the werewolf for attempting something with his mate then made sure his disguise was still intact before turning to soothe the Angel.

Jimin latched onto Yoongi's front, his short arms wrapping around Yoongi's waist tightly as he sobbed heartbreakingly. Yoongi wrapped his own arms around the Angel, gently murmuring "Shh, it's alright, Minnie. I got you, hyungie's got you."

* * *

A few days after the incident, Jimin was still too scared and shaken up to meet with Yoongi in the Mortal Realm, not that Yoongi could blame his poor mate.

But that didn't mean that Yoongi didn't keep tabs on his mate - whenever Jimin made any visits to the Mortal Realm, Yoongi was there in different disguises to make sure nothing happened to his mate, whether he was in hiding in the shadows or in a different human form. 

Nothing and no one was going to harm his mate in any way while he was alive.

While Yoongi was making sure his precious mate was safe from any type of danger, Jimin was still trying to understand why his Yoongi-hyung had called him "mate."

All the Angel knew was that his Yoongi-hyung was just a regular human being who had taken a liking to him, not that Yoongi-hyung was some type of supernatural being. 

* * *

"Have a safe trip home, Ms. Choi! Be careful with your steps!" Jimin chirped happily as he helped the pregnant woman climb onto the bus carefully, waving goodbye once the woman was sat down. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of scarlet eyes were watching him from the shadows.

Yoongi was still keeping an eye on him, even without the Angel's knowledge.

It wasn't until that Yoongi caught sight of a vampire leering at his mate that his anger shot through the roof. 

His mate would be coming home with him.

Now.

* * *

"Please let me help you." Jimin's soft voice broke Yoongi out of his thoughts, the newly disguised Demon blinking bewilderedly at the Angel. Yoongi had forgotten that he had disguised himself as a young man with a broken and stuck in a wheelchair trying to cross the street, so it took him a few seconds to remember what was going on.

'Take Jimin home. Disguise.' Yoongi's brain supplied helpfully as he nodded in agreement for the Angel to wheel him across the street. Quietly, Yoongi mumbled out "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jimin chirped back, feeling proud of himself for having helped almost over 400 mortals today in the Mortal Realm. The most number of mortals that had been helped in a day by a single Angel was just a bit over 1000, but Jimin was determined to break that record. 

Once he and the disguised Yoongi were on the other side of the street, Jimin moved to wave goodbye, only to be startled when the mortal grabbed his hand. Jimin gave the mortal a confused look that turned into a look of fear when the mortal's eyes turned bright red and they were whisked away from the Mortal Realm with a spell preventing mortals and other supernatural beings from seeing them. 

Jimin squealed as he landed on a soft, fluffy bed, his eyes darting around the room to try to figure out where he was. His tiny hands gripped at the sheets as he tried to tamp down his panic when he realized that he had been reverted back to his Angel form with his white robes barely covering his panties. 

He let out a sigh of relief when the familiar figure of Yoongi came out from the shadows, but there was something strange about the man.

"Hello, Jiminie. I believe it's time we got to actually know each other." Yoongi purred, his eyes soft as he looked down at his confused Angel mate. Jimin looked up at the older uncertainly "But we do know each other?"

"You know me as the mortal Yoongi, but in truth, I'm actually the Ruler of Hell, Satan or Lucifer." Yoongi replied, sitting down next to the Angel on the bed. Jimin scooted away so he could twist around to sit on the bed properly, fixing his robes to hide his panties with his eyes fixed on his twiddling fingers as he asked shakily "Wh-what do you want with me, though? I'm just a low-rank Angel."

"Oh, sweetheart.," Yoongi murmured softly. "You're much more than just an Angel. You are my mate, Jimin."

 

 

 


	4. Being Mated to Satan (Part 1)

**Chapter 4 - Being Mated to Satan (Part 1)**

"Yoongi-hyungie." Jimin whispered quietly to the slumbering Demon next to him, afraid to speak any louder for fear of angering the Devil as he peeked up at the elder with sleepy eyes. The Angel was being cradled to the Demon's body with strong, possessive arms wrapped around the Angel's lithe waist.

* * *

 

It had been maybe a few days since Jimin was taken to Hell by Yoongi and even though Jimin knew that the elder wouldn't dare a lay a finger on him, he knew that in the back of his mind that his mate was the Devil himself and you could never be too sure about the Devil. Yoongi had spent the past few days with Jimin, providing the Angel with comfort, food, reassurance of protection, and whatever else the Angel desired. 

The only times Yoongi had said no to Jimin was when the Angel asked if he could visit the Mortal Realm or go back home. 

If Yoongi let Jimin go to the Mortal Realm without him, who knows what could happen to his mate? Especially since they hadn't fully mated each other and Yoongi wasn't going to claim his mate against his will.

The Heavens already knew that he and Jimin were mates and they would not take kindly to a "disgraced" Angel returning back to them; Yoongi knew this because some of the lesser Demons had brought the Angel's belongings to him from the Mortal Realm with a single note attached that basically said that the Angel was no longer welcome back to the Heavens. 

* * *

"Hm? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Yoongi murmured groggily, tightening his grip on the angel's waist as he blinked awake. Jimin's breath hitched slightly at the possessive grip on his waist, he had always found the idea of having a protective and possessive mate extremely protective, and the idea seemed so much more appealing if that mate just so happened to look like Yoongi. 

Jimin burrowed closer, hiding his face as he mumbled shyly "M'sorry for waking you, hyungie. I-I um....I'm hungry.."

"What is it, sweetling? You can tell me, Minnie." Yoongi crooned, his eyes soft and loving as he brought one hand to stroke Jimin's baby pink hair soothingly. He had heard Jimin, but he knew that there was another part to what his mate was trying to ask him. Jimin clutched Yoongi's night shirt in his tiny hands as he whined "M-Minnie wa-wants hyungie......want hyungie to feed him please."

It was still difficult for Jimin to fully trust him and ask him for anything, but Yoongi was willing to wait as long as he needed to in order to gain Jimin's full trust.

"Okay, baby. What would you like to eat?" Yoongi asked, ready to send one of his servants to the Mortal Realm to get whatever his Angel desired to eat. Jimin hummed in thought before asking ever so sweetly "May I have chocolate chip pancakes, please?"

* * *

Jimin let out a content hum as he snuggled further into the fuzzy blankets Yoongi had swaddled him in, a fluffy pillow underneath his head as he curled up into a tight ball on the large sofa. In front of him, the giant flatscreen TV was airing one of his favorite cartoons, Tom & Jerry.

Yoongi had left to do some work, but promised to come back soon when Jimin sent him a terrified look at the thought of being alone in the room. In the meantime, Yoongi had prepared a warm bath filled with rose petals for Jimin to enjoy and brought a bunch of soft clothing for Jimin to wear instead of his Angel robes. At first, Jimin had protested at the sight of the soft clothing, claiming that they looked much too nice to be worn but finally gave in when Yoongi had sadly asked him if Jimin didn't like the clothing. 

Jimin couldn't lie and say that he didn't like Yoongi; in fact, he adored the older man. Yoongi was always patient and kind with him, so finding out that Yoongi was the Devil was a bit of a surprise to say the least. 

But Yoongi hadn't changed a bit with his personality, so Jimin knew that he could still trust the man for sure. 

The big question was - how does an Angel tell their Demon mate that they want to be mated?

 

 


	5. Being Mated to Satan (Part 2)

**Chapter 5 - Being Mated to Satan (Part 2)**

"H-hyungie! Stop!" Jimin stuttered out through his giggling, his tiny hands batting against Yoongi's chest as the elder tickled the Angel mercilessly. A happy grin was spread across Yoongi's face at the sight of the giggling Angel, Jimin's laughter was the most melodious sound he had ever heard in his life.

Taking mercy on his mate, Yoongi stopped tickling the poor Angel to let Jimin catch his breath. Earlier that day, Yoongi had taken Jimin to his private gardens so the Angel could see the only living flowers in Hell and spend some time outside of the Devil's private chambers. He even went to the trouble of sending a minor Demon to the Mortal Realm to get some fresh fruit for the Angel too.

And oh, how Jimin had teased Yoongi with the strawberries - using two dainty hands to hold the fruit up to his mouth before wrapping his plush lips around the fruit and biting into it. At first, Yoongi thought he was just imagining things but seeing that mischievous glint in his mate's eyes threw that theory out the window. 

Yoongi did his best to not claim his mate right then and there, choosing to focus on Jimin's delight at being in the Devil's private garden instead. And then the Angel had taken off running through the halls of his castle, leaving Yoongi behind to chase the laughing Angel back into their private chambers, which lead to where they are now. 

Jimin smiled innocently up at his mate, batting his lashes sweetly at the disbelieving look on the Devil's face. He needed to convince Yoongi to take him to the Mortal Realm to pick up some interesting clothing choices from a store his new friends Hoseok and Jungkook had told him about. 

Hoseok and Jungkook were a pair of mated Alphas, much to Jimin's surprise. The Angel had never thought that two Alphas could be together, but Hoseok had explained that although he and Jungkook were mated, they were still looking for their Omega partner when the two Demons were tasked with guarding Jimin for a day while Yoongi attended to some matters. 

"What's with that look? What did those two tell you?" Yoongi asked suspiciously, unsure if he would like what his Angel mate was going to try and pull on him. Jimin blushed lightly at the question, inwardly pouting to himself about how fast the Alpha had picked up on his hidden motive. Yoongi arched an eyebrow as he asked again "What is it, sweetling? You can tell me."

"...Um....well...uh....w-would you m-mind taking me shopping in the Mortal Realm?" Jimin asked shyly, his eyes ducking down as his fingers twisted in Yoongi's black button-down silk shirt. Yoongi's brows furrowed at the question but before he could say anything, Jimin rushed out "It's okay if you don't want to! I-I ju-just wanted to get some things, but I can always go with Hoseok or Jungkookie!"

Yoongi's inner Alpha growled at the thought of his mate going to the Mortal Realm without him, his grip subconsciously tightening itself around Jimin's slim waist. The Omega Angel let out the tiniest little mewl at the possessive grip, it was so quiet that Yoongi almost missed it had he not seen Jimin's pupils dilate slightly. 

'So he likes that feeling of being possessed, huh?' Yoongi thought to himself absentmindedly before remembering to answer Jimin. Reluctantly, he was going to deny his mate's request but one quick glimpse at the heartbroken puppy dog eyes had him saying "Of course, sweetling. We can go tomorrow."

* * *

 

"What did you need to get, sweetheart?" Yoongi asked curiously as he and Jimin walked down the block in Seoul's fashion district area. Jimin blushed furiously, shaking his head in response and making the elder confused. 

When Jimin spotted the store he had been told about from Hoseok and Jungkook, his blush darkened as he tugged Yoongi in that direction. Yoongi followed his mate quietly, intrigued by the store Jimin was leading him to. On the outside, it seemed like nothing more than just a quaint pastel-colored clothing shop.

Inside, the walls were a soft lavender color with racks of clothing placed around strategically for shoppers to easily browse through and there were a few mannequins here and there to model some of the clothing. Yoongi sat down on the guest couch at Jimin's request for him to stay there while he grabbed what he needed. 

Jimin took in a deep breath before wandering into the back of the store - where all the stuff Hoseok and Jungkook told him to get were. He easily found the materials he thought suited him and rushed to the register, paying for the stuff with the Mortal currency he had before going back over to his Alpha. 

Oh boy, was Yoongi in for a night tonight. 

 


End file.
